Lives of Lights and Sirens
by Inufan1288
Summary: Inuyasha liked Kagome in high school.  She didn't see him as anything more than a friend. After graduation, they parted ways.  Now, years later, the two find themselves working alongside each other in a rural town, saving lives. Inuyasha/Kagome
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to their respective creators. This story line is purely fictional.**

**Authors Note: **This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction. I would really appreciate feedback as it will allow me to continually grow the story. Thank you, enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

_Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub… Lub-Dub … Lub-Dub …._

"_V-fib!"_

"_Grab the pads!"_

…

"_CLEAR!"_

_White-hot fire coursed through his chest._

"…_bleep…bleep…bleep…bleep…"_

"_We got him back. Sinus-tach on the monitor."_

"_Good, now let's keep him that way till we get to the hospital. Inuyasha, if you can hear me, hold on, please, we're almost to the hospital. They have the best staff around; just hold on a bit longer for me. You have to stay with me, okay. I can't lose y-…" voices faded away as his hearing joined his other senses in a silent darkness._


	2. ABCs: Airway, Breathing, Circulation

**ABCs**

**Winter, 2000**

A biting chill had set in overnight. Only yesterday the sun was warming the air enough to make the snow the perfect consistency for throwing snowballs at each other. Now, with the layer of ice that developed from last night's freeze of the teasing thaw, students were slipping their way into the main building and attempting to remain covered as much as possible.

Two such students were stumbling from the second student parking lot on that icy morning. From their bundled appearances, it would have been impossible to tell which girl was which if they weren't wearing different colors. With the sunglasses they wore to try and prevent snow blindness, there was not a visible part of their body. One girl wore a combination of black boots, jeans, jacket and hat and pink mittens and scarf. The other girl wore green boots, scarf, gloves and hat while donning both white sweatpants and white jacket. Both hurried as fast as their bodies could carry them with their extra clothing from their cars to the building.

As soon as the two girls walked into the building, a heater above the door blasted hot air onto their frosted bodies. The girls took off their sunglasses and hats and enjoyed the air for a few seconds before others escaping the arctic temperatures scuttled through the door and forced the girls to move so they could come in. The girls continued walking to their lockers while attempting to disengage themselves from their outerwear.

The girl with the white jacket was successful first. Her raven locks, tucked into her jacket initially, were freed once she removed both jacket and scarf and hung them in her locker. She dug into her backpack for the shoes she'd packed to spend the day in, eventually finding the pair of sneakers she'd stowed earlier that morning. After removing the sweatpants and revealing the jeans she wore underneath, protected from the cold by the sweats, she slid the sneakers on and stood, adjusting the sweatshirt she'd also chosen for this frigid day. Her brown eyes sparkled with laughter as she smiled at her friend, obviously having difficulty with her own jacket.

"Sango…. Um… you need some help over there?" She asked with a giggle as she reached for the stuck zipper that was defeating her friend.

"Well, if we didn't live at the South Pole, this wouldn't be an issue!" Sango huffed as her brown hair shifted with her irritated head movements. She sighed and gave in to her friend's aid, swiftly becoming disentangled and able to discard the heavy clothing. Her boots were swiftly exchanged for some black heel boots she chose to wear today along with a sequined black top. Sango refused to leave her house without looking her best and it often showed as she never showed up to school in jeans and a sweatshirt such as her friend was sporting.

"Kagome, once we graduate, we should really find someplace that lacks polar critters but has cute boys in swimsuits." Sango began daydreaming.

"Oh Sango, it's really not that bad. Besides, the best schools are in places where you get snow in the winter." Kagome reasoned with a smile on her face. She began glancing over Sango's shoulders, tapping her foot impatiently while trying to catch sight of a specific person.

"I'd settle for a second rate school ANY day as long as I never had to wear snow boots again." Sango stated while scrunching her nose at the offending objects before slamming her locker shut. She noticed Kagome was distracted, looking around. "He's probably not here yet, he never shows up before the bell." She stated easily, "He'll make it just in time to beat detention though, always does."

"I still wish he'd come early some days just to say good morning before 1st period." Kagome sighed. As she and Sango began walking down the hall, the bell to signal 5 minutes before class rang. Students began clustering toward classrooms, forcing the two friends to be shifted toward their shared first class. They sat in their seats and awaited the second bell.

Kagome glanced around the room, to see who decided to stay home 'sick' on this freezing day. Their first class was small, consisting of only a dozen students when all were present. To her left, there were two girls gossiping about something, whispering and giggling occasionally. One had dark hair like Kagome, but looked like she belonged with a tribe of snow people, since when she looked at you, you almost swore you felt a cold wave hit you. Her friend was blonde, occasionally snapping her gum and twisting a section of her hair between her fingers.

Behind the girls, in the back, were two younger-looking boys. They were taking this advanced history class since they were considered "extremely smart" by their other teachers and encouraged to challenge themselves. One was an unusually small boy for his 16 years and the other was Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. Kohaku noticed Kagome looking in his direction and smiled a bit at her and his sister, who by that point was seated to Kagome's right. Behind Sango, again in the back, were another two boys. These two, however, were not advanced students. In Kagome's opinion, if neither ever showed up for class to begin with, they'd probably get better grades. One boy, Inuyasha, always was wearing something that was bright red. Today, it was sneakers that on anyone else might have looked silly, but he somehow pulled it off with his silver hair, Kagome thought. He didn't bother glancing at Kagome as she studied him, especially the fuzzy ears atop his head. He was laughing too hard at a story his companion, Miroku was telling him about some girl and how he ended up with the very red handprint on his face. Miroku was wearing a purple shirt today, a color most guys wouldn't, and he pulled it off. Miroku's short black hair was even held back by a purple tie, something that had Kagome giggling to herself about.

As Kagome scanned the room and awaited the last few students to arrive, she again found herself avoiding the back corner. There say Naraku, a boy who's very intense look always sent goose bumps across Kagome's skin. There was something about the boy who always wore black clothing, with his black hair hanging loose around his face, that scared her more than she liked to admit. Her way of dealing with it, she decided, was to avoid him altogether.

Second bell signaled the beginning of class, and Kagome's boyfriend, Kouga, did not show up, as it was his style to stroll in last minute. Kagome sighed, wishing he'd have let her know he was skipping and wishing he'd extended the offer to her, as he'd apparently done to his also absent best friends, though she probably would have turned him down anyway. Instead of dwelling though, as she wasn't really surprise he didn't let her know, she settled into her seat, and listened to the teacher who first took attendance, then started the lecture where she left off last time, with Sengoku Japan. Kagome didn't notice the amber orbs that often stared at her through class, wishing she'd give him the time of day.

Later that day, Kagome was having a difficult time trying to stay awake for a very 'enthralling' lecture on the life cycle of the earthworm. Try as she might, 10 minutes into the lecture with her monotone teacher had her eyes drooping dangerously. In an attempt to wake herself back up, Kagome mustered her energy to raise her hand when her teacher looked her way.

"Question, Miss Higurashi?" the monotonous man asked.

"Yes sir, may I please go to the restroom?" Kagome asked sweetly, trying to stifle her yawn.

"Go ahead." Monotone stated simply and returned to his lecture.

Kagome slid off her chair and made her way to the door through the back of the room, so she didn't block anyone's view. Though from her vantage point from the door at the front of the room, the whole class was about to fall into various stages of slumber, in fact, one kid in the back looked like he might begin snoring soon.

Giggling to herself as she attempted to shake herself awake, Kagome walked to the girls' restroom. After splashing some water onto her cheeks, she dried them off. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a plain-faced girl glancing back at her with flat black hair. Kagome sometimes wished she knew how to wake up looking spectacular, as it seemed Sango always did. Kagome was jealous for about ten seconds before she reminded herself that the football player, her boyfriend, Kouga, thought she was beautiful and wanted to date her. She decided that she must be prettier than she thought of herself.

Deciding it was time to return to class, Kagome headed toward the restroom exit. Close to the outside hall, she heard some hushed voices that seemed rushed, and kind of angry she thought. Instead of making her presence known, Kagome decided to listen in.

"What the do you want?" asked male 1.

"I want you out of my school, half-breed." Stated male 2, a sickeningly familiar voice to Kagome's ears.

"Well that ain't gonna happen wolf, so back off." Stated male 1 in a normal voice. This statement was shortly followed by what sounded like something slamming against some lockers.

"I don't like your tone, dog-turd. Maybe we should teach you some manners when you address your superiors." Male 2 stated, his voice remaining at the same hushed level.

What followed made Kagome reveal her hiding spot. After a few seconds, the four males present in the abandoned hallway all noticed her, though one wasn't looking at her directly as he appeared in pain, from punches he'd received from, yep, she'd guessed right, Kouga and his two minions. The fourth person, Inuyasha, did know that someone had arrived; he just hadn't looked to see who.

"Kouga, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, floored by what she had just witnessed. Kouga stood for maybe two seconds before walking toward his girlfriend.

"Oh nothing my love, I was just showing the hanyou how he should expect to be treated in the world. I don't think it's anything you need to worry about." Kouga stated with a sweet smile, one that normally would have her smiling back, if he hadn't just done what she saw and said those ugly words.

"I cannot believe you would be like this. What kind of monster are you?" She asked, removing herself from the embrace he had been giving her.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked, confused as to what the problem was.

"I mean you are a cruel person Kouga! No one should EVER be treated like this. I never expected anything like this from you!" she cried as she made her way to Inuyasha's side, helping him up to a standing position, avoiding touching his midsection, as he was guarding it pretty heavily. He was almost staring at her now, not quite sure what to say to her for her kindness.

"Kagome, get away from him before you get fleas or a tick!" Kouga whined, completely disgusting Kagome.

"Kouga, I'm done. I don't ever want to be seen with you again with the way you just acted. I can't believe I ever dated someone who is such a jerk! You and me, we are over!" Kagome screamed at Kouga as she helped Inuyasha turn and head toward the nurse's office.

Kouga remained where he was for a few moments, not comprehending the turn of events at first. After Kagome walked off, things clicked for him, he swung his fist into a locker in frustration and anger, leaving a dent in his wake. He stormed off to his car and took off out of the drive, his car slipping the whole length on the ice still present on the ground.

Kagome and Inuyasha stumbled slowly to the nurse's office, taking the journey slow as Kagome was very worried about Inuyasha. Neither said any words to the other. Kagome kept glancing at Inuyasha, not sure what she was supposed to say to the boy.

"Um… I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Kouga is a real jerk and he shouldn't have hit you like that…" She trailed off at that point, not sure what else to say.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome quickly and turned his head back to the task of walking.

"Thanks." He stated lamely, mentally cursing himself for not coming up with something a bit more smooth for the girl supporting him at the moment.

After reaching the door to the nurse's office, they were both disappointed to see that though the door was open, no one was present in the room. Inuyasha, already healing from his injuries, was able to get onto the exam bed in the office as Kagome closed the door and turned to look at him.

"Well, I'm not sure where she is." Kagome said.

"I can wait till she gets here… She waits long enough and I'll probably already be healed before she arrives." Inuyasha said, smiling. As he did this, he realized his cheek hurt. Reaching up with a clawed hand, he realized one of Kouga's friends had managed to cut his face with a punch, the blood of which now was covering his fingers.

"Here, let me take care of that." Kagome said, reaching into a cabinet for a cloth to clean his face. She found some towels and a few bottles of water near the desk. She opened a bottle and dumped some water onto a small towel and reached for Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha tried to remain perfectly still as Kagome began cleaning his face from the blood. He stared at her intently as she avoided his gaze and focused on his cut, knowing she was just cleaning his face since she didn't need to bandage his healing wound.

"Why did you stand up for me out there?" Inuyasha found himself asking the girl.

"I'm not a cruel person. I couldn't stand by and watch Kouga do that to someone. Besides, even if we don't really talk much anymore, we've been friends for years. I stand up for my friends." She finished quietly, having also just finished cleaning off his face. She set the towel down and stood awkwardly.

Inuyasha, in an attempt to make the situation less tense and awkward, stood and walked by Kagome, smiling at her as he did so. She turned and looked at him, a confused look on her face.

"Hey, thanks. It means a lot that you stood up for me. I'll see you around school." He smiled at her, and walked out of the office, feeling much better than he had walking in.

Kagome, on the other hand, stood there for a minute longer. Confused again. She didn't know what had just happened between her and Inuyasha, but it wasn't something that she'd ever experienced before. She shook her head and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.


End file.
